


Sweet Little Words

by Squid_Ink



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blitz write, Fluff, Happy Ending AU thing, Konoha - Freeform, M/M, Nightwish - Freeform, Nightwish inspiration, Sleepy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara is tired after a long mission. All he wants to do is sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Madara returned from the mission exhausted. It was late at night and he had sent his team home, informing them he’d take care of drafting the mission report in the morning. Konoha was silent as he walked through it, the only lights that were on were in houses and bars. The brothels and gambling houses were outside the boundaries of the village, much to Hashirama’s dismay; it was one of the only things he and Tobirama could agree on.

            He stared at his house. He wasn’t really seeing it more like seeing beyond it, in that way one gets when one is overly tired. The marker by the gate had the _Uchiha_ written in brilliant black hiragana, and at the top was the red and white uchiwa crest of his clan. And… nailed haphazardly so that it was now dangling by a single nail, was a wooden placard with _Senju_ written on it and the clan’s crest.

            Normally, Madara would tear it off and bring it inside with him, bellowing at Hashirama for being an idiot and that they don’t live together. Tonight, however, Madara was just too tired to care, and thus left the offending placard as he opened the gate and walked up the stone path to the mudroom of his house. Inside the mudroom he kicked off his shoes, though set them together neatly; hung up his cloak and weapons before entering the house.

            The house was dark and lifeless. A few calligraphy scrolls hung on the walls, some ikebana displays were nestled into various corners. The shrine room was firmly locked (Madara sealed the door with a seal that would only release to his Sharingan), and the wooden family sculpture was upon a table before him. Madara peered at it in the darkness. It was one of Hashirama’s better wood cravings, not that Madara would ever admit such a thing, since it would only encourage Hashirama to make more of the confounded wooden items. He, Hashirama, and their adoptive sons: Akira and Takumi.

            “Hn.” Madara turned his direction to the cat that had walked silently into the room. “Hello, Kage,” he greeted the cat. The animal meowed back to him before rubbing against his legs, purring affectionately. “Hashirama forgot to feed you didn’t he,” Madara sighed as he began to walk to the kitchen. “I told him to feed you.”

            Madara fed the cat, went into his room and grabbed his _nemaki_ and took a bath. He nearly fell asleep in the soaking tub if it hadn’t been for Kage pawing at his face. Wearily, Madara got out of the tub, attempted to brush his unruly hair (he gave up, too tired to deal with it), and shuffled up to bed. Upon entering his room he stared stupidly at the futon and blanket already laid out in the center of the room. He didn’t remember taking it out, but he was too tired to question such things and gratefully crawled into it. He sighed happily and closed his eyes.

            He began to drift off to sleep when he felt the presence of another person next to him. He hoped it was the cat, and not a person. He was too tired to deal with people at the moment. He cracked open and eye and then both when he saw it was Hashirama. His long mud brown hair was braided and hung over his shoulder. “You’re back.”

            “Go away,” Madara grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head, or at least tried to. The idiotic Senju prevented him from doing so.

            “I saw that you didn’t rip the other placard off.” Hashirama said, tracing a pattern on the futon.

            “I was too tired to care, now will you go away and let me sleep?” Madara asked.

            “How was the mission?” Hashirama asked.

            “I’ll tell you in the morning, and you forgot to feed the cat.”

            “Sorry.” Hashirama made a face in the darkness that Madara didn’t note. Madara snorted softly once silence filled the room. Alas, he was jerked from the heavy-limb sensation when Hashirama pressed his forehead against his. “I really did miss you,” Hashirama whispered, his lips brushing against Madara’s as he spoke. The Uchiha felt his cheeks color, he could’ve swore Hashirama saw his blush, especially when the Senju stroked his cheek. “Truly, I did.”

            “I’m about ready to kick you out of my bed.”

            “Our bed,” Hashirama corrected softly.

            “My house. My room. _My bed_!” Madara growled and wedged his knee into Hashirama’s stomach, but stopped when the Senju gave his lips a quick peck.

            “Good night, Madara,” Hashirama said and stood up fluidly and headed towards the door. Madara stared and his futon felt suddenly emptier and lonelier than before.

            Madara scowled in the darkness as he watched Hashirama open the door and head to the room across the hall. Damn him! Damn him and his infernal meddling and… “Hashirama,” Madara called out, his voice just above a whisper.

            “Yes?” Hashirama poked his head back in.

            Madara wordless beckoned him. Hashirama simply smiled, reentered the room and closed the door behind him. He crossed over to Madara’s futon and climbed in next to him. Madara yawned and allowed Hashirama to pull him close. Madara enjoyed the warmth of the Senju and was soon fast asleep. Hashirama smiled down at the Uchiha in his arms before pressing a tender kiss to Madara’s forehead.

 “Love you, Madara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> While Your Lips Are Still Red (c) Nightwish
> 
> Blitz writing! Under 1000 words. Hope you enjoyed this sweet little thing. Wrote to While Your Lips are Still Red by Nightwish. 
> 
> A nemaki is a sleeping yukata.


End file.
